alternate big time rush
by georgia1997
Summary: o.k, so this is big time rush if they were never famous. not as boring as it sounds. in the 1st few episodes, they are 13 but in the rest they are 16. but i'll tell you when that happens. that's basically to make the series last longer. rated t for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ali's POV**

I was at my brother's hockey match with my four best friend from school; angel. The score looked good: Minnesota juniors-3, new yorkies-0. I was standing up and cheering him on, not realising that my head was just above the very low safety barrier. I didn't think it mattered, until one of the new York players tried to hit the ball into the net, but the goalie saved it. But he was very clumsy and hit it off to the side and i felt it hit my face. Then the scene went black.

**James' POV**

I was so pleased with myself. I could see it now '13 year old superstar saves the goal of the century in the last few seconds.' And it was my first time playing hockey. (Didn't want to ruin this beautiful face!) But one thing was bothering me. Why was no one crowding around me to help me celebrate? I looked around and realised that people were crowding around SOMEONE ELSE! I went over to see who the spotlight hog was when i realised why people crowded around her.

I pushed my way to the front of the crowd to find a pretty brunette lying unconscious on the floor. Or at least she would be pretty if she didn't have a blood stained mouth and a hockey puck with blood on it next to her. I was immediately worried. What if I'd killed her? I'm too young to go to jail! Someone had called an ambulance and it was on its way.

When we got to the hospital, we were told that only a few of us could stay with the girl. Everyone said i should because i hurt her in the first place, and to put them off it, i told them that danger prone Carlos was going in as well. They agreed and the pretty but mean girl offered to go in as well to keep an eye on us. I have to admit that i was a little worried about the brunette with the broken jaw. I mean, she's hot and this could ruin my chances of dating her. Fortunately she had a hot friend. She had her head down on the bed where the girl with the broken jaw was lying unconscious. Her black hair with red highlights was in a mess. I figured that this was the best time to move in on her. "hello gorgeous. Are you from Tennessee because you're the only 10 i see." Not the best line, but it was a start. She looked up at me and her green eyes were set angrily on me. "how can you flirt at a time like this? Also, who are you?" she said in-between tears. Then i had an idea, pretend to be concerned to move in on her. "I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name is James diamond. And you are?" i said, smiling at my amazing ability to act. She smiled, "that's better. I'm rhanna angel redfern (angel for short), and the girl that you almost killed is ali." She said, staring at the silently sleeping girl in front of us. "She's your friend?" i asked, stupidly. She laughed and ruffled my hair "my best friend." Up until that point, my act had been going well. But when she ruffled my hair i got mad. NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR no matter how hot they are. I grabbed her hand. "don't...touch...my...hair!"i said quietly as a warning. She looked scared and backed away. I tried flirting again, but she just ignored me. then ali started to open her eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali's POV**

Next thing i remember after seeing that hockey puck come flying at me was a surge of pain and then everything went dark. I must've passed out because my vision came back again to allow me to find that i was in a bright room, with rihanna standing in the corner, flirting with this mexican looking boy in the corner, with a tall and good looking guy standing with his arm around her. I was about to ask how she got a guy like either of them in the space of a few hours when she looked my way, rn over to me (pushing the brunette boy over as she did.) and yelled "ali you're awake!" (she sent him flying into one of the chairs where a cute Mexican boy was sitting.) i had no idea why either of them was even in here, but now i was glad they were. angel hugged me, "i thought this idiot had killed you!" she said happily. I tried to ask what happened, but all that came out of my mouth was "waf happung?" due to a brace i had on my head. The brunette behind her was trying not to laugh, and the Mexican boy said "what's up with your voice?" very rudely. angel glared at him, and he looked at the floor. Then she looked at the brunette angrily and he stopped laughing. "sorry about them." Said rihanna. "James is an airhead." She said, pointing at the brunette. "And Carlos just says what he's thinking without thinking about it." She said, pointing at the Mexican boy. "if you're trying to ask me what happened," she continued. "James hit a hockey puck the wrong way and it hit you in the face, thus breaking your jaw." Up until that point i'd thought James was worth dating, but now i just glared at him. "what?" he demanded. "it was my first game, and i did well not to kill you." He said rudely. "oh, the doctor said that you should be out in two weeks." Continued rihanna as if James hadn't spoken.


	3. Chapter 3

**This episode is basically the same as big time audition, but it is just James who goes for the audition in this version. He doesn't make it, but Gustavo gets desperate and goes back for James. Shortly after making him cry. But when he does, he comes across Kendall and again he loves Kendall's attitude and voice. He offers Kendall the job, and Kendall says no because he wants to spend more time with his friends, but Gustavo won't give up. This isn't the last you'll see of him. (and a lot of the quotes are actually from the episode. I copied them from online. This is about as similar to the show as my stories are gonna get.) oh and the boys are still fourteen, ali is thirteen and Rihanna is sixteen.**

**JAMES' POV**

So, i got lost after trying to chase angel into dating me but luckily i found Kendall, Carlos and Logan in the hallway next to the sprinkler valve. "opportunities like this come once in a lifetime! So grab that thing and turn it big time!" yelled Kendall, pointing at the sprinkler valve. "turn that thing and i predict a 90% chance of bodily harm. And that's us not them!" said a very cautious Logan. "wimp!" Carlos yelled as he slammed his helmet on his head and tried to turn the valve but failed. "it's stuck!" he yelled in frustration. "That's destiny's way of saying DONT TURN THAT VALVE!" yelled Logan but he was ignored. I told them about my pop star dream again and then asked what we were doing. Kendall explained how we were about to soak the girls hockey team. "i'm in!" i yelled as we ran towards it and tried to turn the valve. "i gotta get new friends!" said Logan as he helped us turn the valve and we ran. This is just a small glimpse of my future, except they won't be trying to kill me.

LATER ON...

"so, what exactly did you expect to get out of soaking the girls hockey team?" asked ali as she cleaned the wounds on James' head. "ow!" he squeaked. Carlos looked at him. "wimp!" he yelled for the second time today. Rihanna cleared the wound on Carlos' head and he screamed. "aren't you brave!" said Rihanna sarcastically. Kendall looked at the T.V. "watching the pussycat dolls makes the pain go away." He smiled. James glared at him. "stay away from Nicole. I'm gonna marry her someday." Ali rolled her eyes. "i think you hit your head harder than i thought." Rihanna said. "and besides, how do you plan to marry Nicole scherzinger anyway?" ali asked. Everyone looked at her like she'd just set off a bomb. "NO!" yelled all three of the boys at once as James pushed ali to the floor and got up on the table. "I'm gonna be famous one day. Have like five houses with two cars each. Make the _giiirrrls goo craaazzy! _ Then to top it all I'm gonna marry Nicole." He looked at ali who was still on the floor. "see, the girls already faint when they're near me." Logan helped ali up. "are you done? Please be done!" James smiled. "nope. Because this is the part where i SHAKE MY BOOTY!" he said as he shook his butt in Logan's face. Rihanna saw a leaflet under James' foot and pushed him off of the table to get to it. "ow!" yelled James from the floor. "jokes on you because i love it down here so I'm not going to get up. (because i totally could if i tried.)" "thank you." Said everyone else at the same time. Rihanna looked down at James. "hey, here's your chance airhead. Read this. (if you can read at all.)" he grabbed the leaflet. It read _'do you want to be a pop star? Well today's your chance! If you're in Minnesota, Gustavo roque a major record producer of the 1990s is looking for the next superstar. But he's more famous for his statement that he could turn dogs into stars. Sign ups are until 5pm so if pop stardom is on your list then go now!' _James shot up. "I GOTTA GO TO THAT AUDITION!" they all looked at Rihanna for an answer. She handed them the leaflet. "we're coming too. Friends stick together." Said Kendall. "i have a learner's permit so i can take you." Rihanna made a face. "wait but not all of you can. I only have three seats in my car. And one needs to be an adult. Who wants it more?" she scanned the crowd. James jumped up and down. "i cant possibly want it more than i do now!" he yelled so she picked him. "now we need an adult." All of them looked at each other then picked up their phones. "mom, call me back when you get this message. We need a ride real bad." They all said at the same time. Each one of them wanted their mom to take James. They sat and stared at their phones for awhile. "RING!" yelled James, making all of them jump. Suddenly Carlos' phone began to ring. "hello? Yeah? Uh huh. Great! Get here as fast as you can!" he yelled as he slammed the phone down. "your mom's coming!" yelled James. "nope. But this nice lady is sending her crew over for a free estimate on aluminium siding." Smiled Carlos. James tackled him. Suddenly ali's phone rang. "mum? No, I'm fine but can you drive Rihanna and James to this... oh i understand. Thanks anyway." She put then phone down and everyone's faces sank. "she's not coming?" asked James. Ali looked at him. "why would you think that? She said my friends are her friends and she'll be over ASAP."


End file.
